Sparks
by SomeLight000
Summary: Thor and Loki make a bet. And that is pretty much the plot for the lemon...


Sapphire and emerald are locked together, emotions and a thousand other things are being said, yet neither god speaks their mind. Thor, stubborn and proud, refuses to relent under the freezingly intense gaze of his brother. He will not relent under the stare of the younger man, matching it's challenge with equal virtue.

And his courage, it seems, is rewarded. The younger man slowly pulls his gaze away from the thunderer and continues to stare at something in front of him, on the other side of the table. At this moment, at this beautiful, precious moment Thor knows he has him. 'Fine.' Loki's voice is barely audible over the sounds of the feast around them. 'What will you give me if I win?'

Thor scrapes his throat, lest he will sound a bit too exited to start this.'I will try and keep you out of the dungeons.' But that, of course, is not going to cut it. Because try and defend his wayward brother as he might, Odin has become exceptionally strict with the raven haired man. So adding to that: 'And the Book of Aowiin, the one you have been coveting for so long.' The pair of green eyes falls upon the larger god again, a hint of desire shining bright in their poisonous pools. 'It will be yours.' He promises, knowing his brother is not a material man but would certainly kill for that book. Had it not been Thor who owned it, Loki would have killed already. Or at least stolen the book, without leaving any trace or evidence it was him. And maybe his victim would not even notice it gone if Loki so desired.

But Loki respects his oaf of a brother too much to take anything from him. Not that Loki has a doubt Thor would give him the book eventually, be it tomorrow, next month or even in a hundred years. Yes, Loki, dare he think it, likes the older man too much to do such a thing.

But...

As for what his brother wants, should Loki, although highly unlikely,lose this bet...

'And what if I lose?' The raven haired man asks, finally breaking the silence between them. He knows Thor will not start himself, even though they both know what it is Thor wants.

'I want a kiss.' The thunder god begins. For a moment he is silent, seeing the very tiny but very mischievous quirk of the other man's lips. 'A kiss from you.' He quickly adds, drawing a genuine smile from his brother. And did he hear that right? An amused chuckle as well?

'You simply refuse to led up, do you not?' Loki sighs, taking a sip from his wine. If he is forced to sit through this he might as well try to drink himself into a stupor. His brother laughs as well but Loki is too busy staring off into the distance to even bring up the decency to look at the larger man.

'You will see. My persistence is my charm.' Loki smiles softly, mind already concocting a scheme in which he could abuse the help of his oh so much loved brother. It has been getting exceptionally more difficult to pull off anything for Loki without the god of chaos being blamed for it. Nowadays he can't even think of pulling off shit without someone flying off the handle. The black haired man has a permanent set up in the dungeon now, sometimes spending more days there then in his own room. And not too long ago he had been accused of doing something he didn't even do. Yes it was amazing that three homes, made of stone, burned down but Loki had nothing to do with that.

Thank the Nine he was released due to lack of evidence, or he would have had a huge problem.

If he had been tried for that, he would be sitting in the dungeon right now, and not here. At this feast. Where he is bored out of his mind. Where he is contemplating hanging himself from one of the decorations...

He should've taken the blame for those burnt houses...

'And what are we betting on?' The younger god eventually asks, convinced his brother will not be able to come up with something smart enough to best him.

Besides him the older god hums softly, eyes darting through the room as he tries to think of anything. 'How about...' He begins, lips forming a thin line for just a moment. '...Lady Ara's dress. Will it be blue or any other color.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes I am. If it is blue, you win, and you will receive your book. If her dress is any other color, I win, and you will give me a kiss.'

Loki takes a moment to contemplate this. Lady Ara is practically obsessed with the color blue. She will never, ever pass up an opportunity to wear the color. Not in her clothes, or in her jewels. Not even in her eyes.

'What ir her dress is partially blue?' Loki questions out loud.

'Then you get your book and I get my kiss.' Thor's logic is flawless. Flawless enough at least to have his brother snort in amusement.

'Alright then.' Loki pauses for a moment, before he continues. 'No getting any touchy feely.'

'Not unless you want me to.' To that one the black haired man snorts again. That is not going to happen.

Thor turns to look at him as if he had heard that thought. 'I am a very good kisser.' He answers, dead serious. 'And...' He goes on, face turning away from his brother again. 'I decide how long it lasts, and where I kiss you.'

'You are not getting under my breeches, you sick pervert.' That makes the larger man laugh again. For a very short moment that alarms the smaller man. Blue eyes roll back at the raven haired man.

'Not unless _you_ want me to.' He emphasis, knowing full well Loki needs to think he has some control over the upcoming situation, if the thunderer wins.

'Very well.' The smaller god finally replies, having agreed at last. 'Try not to get your hopes up though. If you would win that is.'

Putting a piece of bread in his mouth, Thor cannot help himself but smile through his food.

His brother has no idea what Thor is capable of.

An hour passes in which the feast continues. Both gods eat and drink, both sets of eyes keeping a good look on the crowd around Ara has yet to arrive but word had come that she is on her way. That has both gods on the edge of their seats, both eager to win their bet.

Slowly but surely enough, the time of judgement arrives and the bet comes to its conclusion. 'So it is truly a shame. 'Lady Ara squeals, her three chins wobbling as she speaks. 'But when I looked down the droplet had already fallen. My beautiful dress, ruined, just ruined, by strawberry syrup.' She rubs a hand over her dress, patting the spot where the droplet had fallen.

'What a shame to hear that.' Thor replies, his voice thick with well played sympathy. 'Though I must say that you are as lovely as ever.' He winks charmingly, getting another giggle from Lady Ara. She then turns her beady eyes at Loki, who has been staring at her red dress during the whole conversation she had been having with his brother. 'Can you see? My brother is absolutely appalled by the incident.' Thor, ever the loving brother that he is, can no longer suppress the victorious grin splitting his face. He raises a hand and pats the younger man on his shoulder lovingly.

'My my, milord. I had never thought you to have such strong emotions.' She places a hand on her chest, visibly touched by the horror set in Loki's eyes.

His lips remain a thin, set line for a long while until he finally raises his green eyes at the woman standing across from their table. 'I am abhorred.' He successfully chokes out, not really giving a single flying fuck about this fat woman and her stupid blue dresses. Lady Ara presses both her hands together in front of her chest, promising the raven haired man the stain will come out of her dress, that it was not that big to begin with, and she leaves with a deep bow and a promise that she will visit the brothers of Asgard soon again.

Dressed in blue of course.

Through this entire ordeal, Loki has been raking his brain on how many different ways there are to set a collection of blue dresses on fire.

'Please do not burn her clothing brother. This is not her fault.' Ever since Thor started smiling, he hasn't stopped doing so.

All the time until Loki takes his leave. Thor is quick to follow, swiftly bidding his friends and parents goodnight. He follows the younger man to Loki's own chambers, smile ever present even after he pulls the heavy door shut behind him.

'You look rather stupid, you know that?' Loki jests, but it's not hateful.

'I know.' Is Thor's reply. He closes some one the distance between them, still leaving some space when he notices the other is a bit tense.

'I must be honest...' The smaller man trails off, avoiding the questioning stare of the bigger when Thor presses him does he continue. 'I don't... kiss often.' He even goes and twists his head away from the other man, a very light blush forming on his cheekbones. When his brother laughs softly, Loki doesn't know if he should get angry or even more embarrassed.

'I do not mind.' He replies, placing a hand softly on the other's shoulder. When the smaller man turns his head to look at him Thor feels his throat go dry.

The thunder god has been waiting for this for a very long time. He has lost the amount of time that has passed since he first noticed he started having feelings for his adopted brother that were not fit for a sibling. He had started to notice, bit by tiny bit, the desirability of his brother.

It began with the way Loki moved. Sleek and suave, fluent like a cat. His brother moves around with the elegance of water, with gently moving hands and swaying hips that had Thor staring more times and longer then would be appropriate. Then Thor began to notice his brother's voice, so much unlike any other he was used to. Asgardians are naturally loud, with strong personalities and opinions. The thunderer has always found himself in their presence and preferred the noise because he too is a naturally loud man. But Loki's voice, so much softer, it was like silk for your ears. Thor loves to listen to his brother speak and would often find whatever reason to speak with the younger man, even if it were just to hear Loki's short replies.

'Just relax.' He whispers, embracing the raven haired man, trying to keep his grip loose for now. It warms his heart that the other does relax at least somewhat. Thor knows the other rarely let's another touch him, let alone embrace him in such a way.

Loki places his hands on his chest, very unsure what would be a good place to put them. In turn Thor keeps a hold of his waist, keeping his hands on an appropriate spot.

Loki will be begging him for less appropriate touches soon enough.

Their eyes meet for just a moment, and in that time the larger man relishes in the sheet of trust shining in his brother's eyes. He then slowly lowers his face, closes his eyes and finally presses his lips to his brother's tightly sealed ones. That has him pull back again, a look of confusion flashing over his face that quickly turns into amusement. Amusement that he has to cover up when Loki opens his eyes again after having them sealed even tighter then his lips.

'Was that it?' He murmurs, cheeks reddening when Thor answers with a very hurried no. Thor then smiles softly once more, trying to show the other everything is fine. He raises a broad hand from the smaller man's hip and cups the other's face, once more letting Loki know everything is fine and nothing bad will happen. The smaller man relaxes slightly and closes his eyes again when Thor lowers his face, this time far more relaxed then the first.

Their lips meet softly. This time his brother is far more relaxed it seems,leaning slightly against the larger man. A blissful moment passes before the older god feels a little bit of his restraint snap. Carefully he parts his lips and pokes out his tongue, softly running it over the other's lower lip. Loki, after a moment of ignorance slowly parts his lips and lets his own tongue meet his brother's.

The bolt of energy that runs down Loki's spine makes his body temperature skyrocket. It rips an involuntary groan from his throat.

Shocked, quite literally, Loki pushes hard against the broad chest, seperating their lips. His brother has such a good hold on him that he doesn't get very far. They are still connected at the hips. Thor is staring at him with his baby blues, feigning a look of surprise, but a little glint of mischief is shining in them.

Even though Loki can smell a lie from a mile away in a field of pigs, he fails to notice the look on the other's face. He is too focused on the weird, tingling feeling in the bottom of his gut. The feeling is not at all unpleasant. In fact, it makes him a bit...

Thor interrupts his train of thought.

'Is something wrong?' He plays dumb. On the outside Thor is calm, confused and slightly amused. On the inside his emotions are raging and his desires prominent, but he has no desire to act out on what he really wants before Loki is ready. Because the raven haired man will probably not appreciate being slammed onto a table and mounted like an animal.

Not yet, that is.

'No, nothing.' Loki stammers after a bit of silence. Another moment passes between them in which Thor pulls the other closer again, bringing one hand to raise the smaller man's chin and connecting their lips again.

This time Loki is prepared for the wave of lust that suddenly courses through him, actually straight through him. He barely suppresses a groan and when the other man licks his bottom lip and he parts them again, the feeling intensifies. This time Loki can't pull back as the broad hand that was holding his chin has now moved to the back of his head, large fingers entwining with his black locks.

The surge of desire, because Loki has no other way to describe it, tears through his body once more. It sets his whole body aflame, his entire frame trembles with a sudden want to be very, very intimate. A groan forces its way up his throat that the other man swallows and answers with one of his own. His loins react to the kiss in a very inappropriate way, and even his rectum begins to pulse with lust.

And isn't that just humiliating? He quietly hopes Thor doesn't notice his sudden desperation to be mounted.

Thor himself knows exactly what he is doing to the smaller man. But he will be damned before he will let Loki know.

The trickster's fingernails have left their mark on Thor's ceremonial armor but neither god has taken notice. Loki brings a hand of his own up and grabs a handful of blond, pulling a bit too vigorously. Thor rumbles in response and the wave of desire crashes over Loki's frame again.

Half a thought goes out to the thunderer. He must be the cause if this desire, Loki is sure of it. He must be the one causing the fire in his loins. Loki is also sure that the older man will be punished severely for tricking the trickster. Loki is having a lot of trouble figuring out what he can do to Thor, but it will be unforgettable.

Thor runs a hand under the back of his shirt, scraping his nails over the bare skin and tearing a loud groan from the smaller man. Loki throws his head back and shudders, moaning again when Thor attaches his lips to his neck. 'I said... no touchy... feely...' He manages to grind out.

'You'd rather us stop?' Thor asks against his neck, scraping his hand over his brother's back again and softly biting the pale neck. Biting down successfully cuts off what Loki was going to say. It gives Thor a bit more time to convince his brother that they are going to have a sexy time together.

Loki shudders in his arms and accidentally grinds his hips into Thor's, rubbing his very obvious desire against that of the larger man.A hitched gasp escapes the smaller man's lips when Thor returns that favor. '...Fuck... you...' Loki bites back through gritted teeth before using two hands to grab locks of blond.

For a moment Thor is startled as he feels rather strong hands pull him from the other's neck. Disappointment flashes through his mind. Perhaps he had underestimated his brother which means this had all been for naught.

But before his thoughts can become even darker the trickster crushes their lips together and teeth come down on the thunderer's lower lip. A sudden battle for dominance starts in which Thor learns that his brother is indeed silver tongued and all sharp teeth. Their heated kiss quickly has his own desires skyrocket.

Loki yelps in surprise when the other rips his shirt open. A protest is on his lips but he trips over his words when Thor attaches his lips to a nipple, biting down and instead drawing a moan from his lips. The trickster lets his head fall back and closes his eyes, gasping with pleasure. One of his hands in still wrapped in the other's hair, the other falls on a broad shoulder. The metal there protests as sharp nails dig in, clutching for dear life.

Thor releases the tortured bud and kisses the center of his brother's chest, then a kiss lower, and lower. Loki almost melts in his arms and his knees go weak.

But instead of picking him up Thor almost slams his younger brother into the ground. Loki makes a startled sound and his annoyed response is cut short as Thor slams their lips together. The smaller man groans into the kiss as Thor rubs their crotches together.

With his shirt still around his shoulders Loki tries to follow the other up as Thor once more presses a kiss on his neck. The pleasurable sensation it causes has him shiver. He tangles his hand in Thor's hair again and lets the larger man push him down against the floor. The thunderer begins to plant kisses lower and lower. One of his large hands is fighting with the buckles of the smaller man's trousers. When they refuse to give Thor pulls harder, almost tearing the fabric.

Loki tries to once again voice his complaint but the larger man cuts that off successfully as well by rubbing his hand over the other's still clothed erection. It makes the raven haired man groan louder then he would have liked, but the pleasurable sensations that the other is causing is so good that, if he is truly honest with himself, Loki doesn't really care any more.

Any and all other protests fly out the window when Thor kisses him again while pushing a hand in his pants. His rough hand caressing the hot flesh and the pleasurable feeling it causes has the younger man's head reeling. A soft thud resonates as Loki lets his head fall back, moaning and bucking freely into the inviting hand.

'What of not getting any ideas, Loki?' Thor rumbles against the other's neck. 'What of not getting my hopes up?' He smiles against the pale skin. The moment Loki is about to place a poisonous retort he grips the hard flesh in his hand harder. Whatever comment the other had dies on those lips and is replaced with an almost desperate shout.

Feeling himself becoming a little desperate for release Thor decides to move on. He knows another protest is about to leave the other when he stops stroking the smaller man, and the thunderer even stops another as he almost tears Loki's remaining clothing from his body.

Be it because he successfully ripped every article of clothing Loki had on him or be it for manhandling the trickster a little too hard, Thor doesn't know.

Thor, to be very honest, doesn't really give a damn about it anymore.

His armor clatters loudly in a far corner, his boots end up Heimdall knows where and his trousers are gone before he can really figure out where they went.

What does keep him occupied is how invested the smaller man is in him now, reacting to every little touch and trying to touch Thor as much as possible. By the way the other is fumbling Thor can tell that the rumors of Loki being incredibly picky are true.

Their poor mother must have had migraines for days with her youngest son's stubbornness.

'Is your feeble mind actually wandering elsewhere?' The smaller man is so good at reading others that Thor should have known this was coming. Loki presses his lips to his throat, one arm wrapped around his shoulder and the other around Thor's waist. 'Because it should only be on me.' A little nip has the larger man shudder and certain heavy parts of his anatomy throb. Loki pulls himself up higher and nibbles at an earlobe before whispering. 'Or do I need to seek my attention elsewhere?' Although Thor can tell the trickster is only jesting, the very thought Loki would turn to another annoys him. A surprised yelp escapes the other as Thor actually slams him in to the floor.

There is no real rage, and whatever annoyance or displeasure Thor had been feeling is washed away as he hears Loki teasingly laugh. There is a smile on the thunderer's lips as well before he presses them to the other's again.

With one hand he encircles the small waist of the trickster and with the other he pushes those long legs apart. He settles in between them, expertly rubbing their crotches together. Loki moans again and raises his hips, silently telling the larger man to hurry up.

Thor quickly coats three of his fingers with saliva. He knows what kind of effects his magic has on his lovers, and again he isn't very surprised that the entrance of the other is throbbing with desire. His own cock throbs when he pushes one finger in, feeling the hot walls around him. He can hardly wait to have other parts of his anatomy inside of the younger man.

The very thought makes his head spin. He had wanted to take this slow, minding the other's inexperience in this. But another voice is shouting at him that Loki is a big boy and can take a little abuse, which has Thor, although carefully, insert a second finger. Beneath him Loki shakes, obviously trying his hardest to relax.

Which goes rather smoothly when Thor throws another wave of pleasure over the other that has been more intense then any other wave. Loki jerks upwards with a sharp cry, gripping more red welds on the older man's back. With a second wave his head falls back and he begins to moan and cry out without restraint with every thrust of Thor's fingers.

And to Thor this is the best. He keeps his lips attached to as many patches of skin as he can reach. Their bodies rock back and forth slowly. Thor feels the other shake beneath him, knowing Loki is getting close. So he adds another finger, carefully stretching the younger man's tight hole. If the trickster feels it, he doesn't show it other then chocking back a rather loud groan.

That will not do, Thor thinks to himself.

So he removes his fingers painfully slow, and this time Loki actually manages to voice his complaint. Thor, ever loving, ignores him and instead rubs his slick fingers over his own erection, coating it further with the precum that has been dripping from the tip. The thunderer then grabs the other by the hips and pulls him down before pressing his own body onto the smaller one.

He silences the trickster's cry with his lips when he pushes in with just the head. But only for the first part. Loki throws his head back and groans loud, but the larger man can't tell if it is because of pain or pleasure. It takes a surprising amount of strength to wrestle the sorcerer down, and that too has Thor throb painfully.

The larger man's restraint snaps when Loki moans in a particularly erotic way. His long legs have wrapped around the larger man's waist, pulling him a little closer and deeper. The thunderer pulls the smaller man closer by his waist. He thrusts in all the way, sheeting himself until he can't go any deeper. It rips an almost deafening shout from the man beneath him and earns him another set of marks on his back.

For the sake of not spilling before the real fun can begin Thor holds still, which proves to be quite a task with Loki beneath him wriggling and moaning, hands touching and nails digging painfully in his shoulders and back. There is even one set of marks on his upper arm. That will be quite the story to tell his friends. Judging by the way his back is throbbing, it must look like he has been mauled by a demon.

Beneath him the trickster is moving his own hips, trying to create at least some sort of friction. Thor feels the other's hardness press into his belly. Loki moans beautifully as Thor pulls back slightly until only the head is still inside. He waits for a moment, torturing Loki as much as himself before slowly pushing back in.

With a quick move Thor grabs one of the other's legs and pulls it over his broad shoulder. When he pushes back in he can move even deeper, and from past experience he knows he is close to a pleasure spot inside of the other. It takes him a few more tries, wherein he shallowly thrusts into the smaller man but when the thunderer does hit the spot he knows because of the sudden jerk of the other man.

Again Thor pulls out painfully slowly before pushing back in, hitting the sweet spot again. Slowly but steadily the blonde begins to pick up speed, each time hitting the spot dead on now. Loki wraps his arms around his shoulders when the larger man lowers himself to place his face in the crook of the other's neck, smelling the scent of his adopted brother. Loki smells sweet, with the scent of arousal clouding over it.

Thor begins to freely rut into the other, drawing sweet, erotic moans from the smaller man. It heightens his own arousal knowing that Loki is no longer holding back his cries and groans. They move in a steady rhythm in which Thor pushes in so hard that the smaller man would be shoved over the ground if it weren't for his almost vice like grip on the larger man.

If he is very honest with himself Thor knows he won't be able to hold out for very long. He has been desiring the other for far longer then he cares to admit out loud and now, finally having Loki beneath him, moaning wantonly like a whore has his losing chunks of his self restraint. Rather then drawing their first climax out Thor decides to pick up his pace.

Because if the trickster thinks Thor will leave it at this one romp he will have another thing coming. When he is done with him Loki will not be able to leave the bed.

The thunderer releases the other's hip and grabs the hard cock between them and begins to fist it. Loki cries out his name and throws his head back, once more hitting the floor with a rather loud thud. The way the smaller man is losing control of his body tells Thor that the other is close to the edge. That has him double his efforts and soon enough the smaller man curls into himself as much as he can with the large body on top of him.

To Thor it is almost overwhelming as Loki comes in his hand, his tight walls clamp around his own hardness in spastic ways. The trickster rolls his head to the side as he comes and moans the older man's name again.

Thor doesn't slow his pace even as the other rides out of his orgasm. Instead the thunderer keeps thrusting into that tight, tight heat, letting the trickster swallow every inch of him.

And still Loki moans, holding onto Thor for dear life until it becomes too much for the larger man too. Thor sees white and loudly groans himself, filling the other with streak after streak of his seed. Finally undone himself Thor lets himself collapse onto the smaller man, effectively covering him completely.

After a few seconds of lying still Thor looks back up, watching the absolutely relaxed face of the other.

When their eyes meet something tugs at Thor's heartstrings and he feels himself falling even deeper for Loki then he has ever before. A thought in the back of his head wonders if the trickster feels the same, but those are cut short when a small smile rolls over Loki's lips.

'Maybe next time...' He begins, forcing Thor to raise an eyebrow in question. '...we can use the bed?' Thor follows the other's sideways glance towards the bed in the room, a mere arms length away from the spot on the floor they are occupying.

Loki lands on the sheets three seconds later.

-*  
>I have to say I'm way better in writing happy, funny fics then I am at dark stuffs. Did you like? Wanna see more? What time is it? Let me know :p<p> 


End file.
